A Potter for Each
by Suzume Jun
Summary: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry
1. The Other Potter

**A Potter for Each**

**Summary: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prolog: The Other Potter**

Seventeen year old Alexander Charles Potter stands in shock just inside the forbidden forest. His once short clean crimson hair now dirty and reaching just below his shoulders. His bangs once cut parted to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead strategically shuffled to hide the once proud blemish from view. His hazel eyes, the only thing besides his strong masculine build that he got from his father in terms of looks, were wide as he realizes just who the Dark Lord had decided would escort him to where they were meeting. Unable to say a word, this was probably for the best in this situation anyway due to the sheerness of how utterly wrong this felt, he watches the figure in front of him.

Hands go up and hood gracefully falls back revealing a boy Alex's complete opposite. Short, thin, and feminine the boy looked as Alex would have expected his father to if he were a bust-less girl. Raven black hair fell to his waist trapped in a braid, bangs swept to the side framing his face and showing the matching lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The killing curse colored eyes meeting Alex's shocked hazel filled with amused hatred.

"_Hello brother."_

I finally blink as I see my younger twin brother for the first time in three years, my voice cracking as I voice the only thing my mind can focus on at the moment.

"_Why Harry?" _ The deatheater that has replaces my little brother smirks at me and I can taste vomit in my mouth thinking of how little of the innocent 14 year old Harry had been back then was left in this now 17 year old version before me. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes at the loss of the boy I hadn't realized the importance of until I had thought him gone forever.

"_So its Harry now is it? A little late for that isn't it?"_ The imposter, for surely the boy in front of me right now couldn't be Harrison James Potter, sneers at me with a cold cruel voice that doesn't sound a bit like the sweet quiet one my twin had possessed.

"_Come on, my Lord doesn't like being kept waiting." _He turns to go deeper into the forest but is stopped when I grab his wrist, _needing_ to know why Harry had felt the need to turn dark. Why he had disappeared at the end of our fourth year without a trace. Why he hadn't expected him to call him Harry. It was a mistake; strong occlumency shields, distance, and 3 years apart may have dimmed our bond from weak to nonexistent but it had also allowed me to sugarcoat the past into an illusion of perfection.

Perfection that was ripped apart in the form of raw memories flooding into my mind.

Transparent and unsolid as if I were trapped in a pensive I watch the untainted truth of our past plays out before me…

… Each memory hurting me more than the last now that I've gone so long without my other half…


	2. Harry, Boy, Brat, Harrison

**A Potter for Each**

**Summery: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One: Harry, Boy, Brat, Harrison **

Harry, age one, lays forgotten and unconscious in the rubble of what was once the Potter family cottage in Godric's Hollow, his twin, Alex currently being cared for by Medi-witch Poppy Pomphrey at the Hogwarts's hospital wing as all of Britain celebrated the fall of Lord Voldemort. The only thing keeping little Harry uncrushed and alive was an emerald green dome shaped shield that had surrounded him when the deadly curse had come in contact with him causing an angry red bleeding scar in the form of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

The shield would not fall until the next day when Sirius Black, just freed from Ministry custody, realized he wasn't with Alex.

Eventually though, his Godfather wouldn't be there to stop everyone from forgetting him as he was lost in the shadow of his older brother.

- LINE -

Boy, age four, watches the large celebration happening in the Potter family manor from the shadows. He doesn't remember his name, though it might be something like Harold or Harley or Hadrian or maybe Harry but the whisper in the back of his mind is faint and hard to firmly grasp, though he knows the name of the other child that lives here very well. Alexander Charles Potter, or Alex for short, was the wonder child of their mother and father. Alex could do no wrong and today was his birthday. The banner that hung in the front hall boldly exclaimed, according to Mitsy the house elf that had taken care of him for as long as he could truly remember, "Happy Birthday Alex! Boy-Who-Lived Turns Four!". Mitsy says that it's his birthday today too but Boy doesn't truly believe her about that. After all, she also claims that the Potters are his parents, Alex is his twin, and that they all love him. Boy might have believed her at one point but after being ignored for his whole life it is getting a little hard to do so now. Vaguely he remembers two men, one with wild black hair the other with a head of tamed light brown, that had loved him arguing with mother and father about someone but after that he has no memories of them so it was probably about as real as him having an actual name.

The party goes on around him as he watches, unnoticed as usual, wishing he could be in the library being taught how to read by Mitsy right now. But Mitsy was currently with the other elves preparing the large feast for the guests. He didn't care about the large party, the many presents, or the downpour of love and attention that Alex Potter would and was getting today. Boy was content with the small gathering of house elves, the promise of being taught how to read, and the left over piece of birthday cake he would receive later.

Even if he wasn't Boy wouldn't say anything about it anyway, seeing as he had trouble speaking. He didn't know why, just that it was hard for him, the sounds ringing through the quiet much too loudly and unnaturally, his tongue twisting wrong around the words, and his sentence structure worse than a house elves'. Besides, Mitsy always seems to know what he wants to communicate anyway and there was no one else who ever wanted to talk to him.

No one else ever wanted him.

-LINE -

Brat, age seven and a half, watches out the window of the library that overlooks the Quidditch pitch as Father teaches Alex how to ride a broom by himself. Mother is standing just a little ways away from the two looking worried and anxious; scared that her precious little boy will hurt himself on his new top of the line Nimbus 1990. He wishes that he could join them and learn to but such things were for good children only, and Brat was unable to do anything right let alone be good enough to have the attention of his parents.

He is thinner than he was in the last memory the seventeen year old Alex had witnessed. And the seventh year cringes at the fact he knows why without even having witnessed any other memory from this time period. This was the time when Dad told the elves that if Harry wanted to eat he had to do so at the table with the rest of the family. He himself had complained that his twin didn't do things with them like he should and people had taken to questioning where Harry was at events. Looking at the boy he doesn't see a small boring Harry who was constantly teased by Harry and Ron for never being without a book yet refused to leave them alone. The tormenting jokes of being a Ravenclaw no longer funny in the least. After all…

… Present day Alex had seen a Harry that was much worse than an annoying yet quiet little brother who would end up in Ravenclaw and didn't eat with the family.

He desperately wishes for that time again. When Harry quietly stalked him trying to impress his amazing older brother with the newest knowledge he had learned that day. When Harry would sit under a tree in the yard and reads as Ron and him goofed around like boys their age "should". When Harry was constantly trying to spend time with him in little ways even if it was obvious the seven year old knew he wasn't wanted.

This seven year old Harry was thin from being denied meals, wore old clothing discarded from his twin's wardrobe, and was clutching a book titled _"Quidditch Through the Ages"_ as tears threatened to surface on his face. Thinking back to all the snide comments that had seemed back then to be playful jabs aimed to get the one boy's attention he didn't feel he had Alex cringes. When _HAD_ Harry learned to fly? Alex's memory seems all too happy to supply the answer…

… **NEVER**…

-LINE-

Eleven year old Harrison sits on his bed reading a book on potions from the Potter library. Noise travels up the stairs from the party going on that the Potters had been quite clear he wasn't invited too. Not that he would have gone downstairs if his life depended on it anyway. He tried to stay out of the way of his family as much as possible nowadays. He didn't like how James glared at him as if accusing him of something, always looking for some reason or another to disown him without causing a scandal that would tarnish the Potter name and make him look bad in the eyes of the public. He hated how Lilly simply acted as if he didn't exist even when he was standing right in front of her trying to ask her a question. Though what hurt the most were the times she looked in his direction and suddenly has this look of shocked surprise on her face. As if she suddenly remembered that she even _had_ another son. In Harrison's mind though the absolute worst was Alexander. Because his brother aroused a sense of hope in him that always ALWAYS was ripped to shreds. And to put it simply, the savior of the wizarding world confused him to no end.

One minute the hazel-eyed boy was his brother. Smiling at him, asking him about what he was currently reading as if he actually cared, and offering to teach him things that James had taught him like Chess and how to fly. The next (Usually when someone shows up) Alexander either ignores him completely or makes fun of him. 440967 times Harrison has been told he will be sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor because of how boring he was. 138045 times he had been mocked for not being able to fly. 367852 times the boy had to comment about his eating habits as if Harrison himself chose not to eat. The mere idea of skipping a meal was horrifying to the eleven year old! After all, you could never tell when James and Lilly would remember to feed you next! And that was just three of Alexander's long list of things he bullied Harrison about. Though for some reason Harrison just couldn't stop trying to be near Alexander. It was as if some major part of him was missing whenever the boy wasn't around him. Like Ron said the twins in his family are; though not to the extreme Harrison had witnessed during one of Alexander's parties. He couldn't finish sentences, but he could tell what Alexander was feeling. And when he sees him he can't help but want to help him…

… But even that was dimming slightly…


	3. Lost Potter

**A Potter for Each**

**Summary: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter two: Lost Potter **

The group of eleven year olds walks in two straight lines behind Professor McGonagall. My past self snickering with Ron about the amazed looks on the faces of the kids surrounding us…

…Not everyone was special enough to be a constant visitor of Hogwarts before they were eleven after all…

Alex pointedly ignores the look of absolute wonder and hope on his twin's face. But I see it now and it feels like a slap in the face…

….Unlike me Harry would have LOVED all the extra training Professor Dumbledore put me through. There's no way he would have tried to ditch a single lesson or ignore the work the teachers had assigned like I had.

This Harry is as different from Alex as the death eater version in the future is from me. Alex, crimson hair cut short with his bangs cut parted to proudly show off the scar that marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived, hazel eyes shining in excitement even if he already knew where he would be sorted since all Potters were Gryffindors, wore robes of the finest quality materials as his already slightly muscled body shone with the self-confidence it portrayed. Harry on the other hand wore second hand robes that were big on his small frame and easy to trip on thus slowing him down. His emerald eyes were wide in wonder and fear, hands shaking as the fidgeted with his rolled up sleeves seeming empty without a book, long messy black hair reached his shoulders and his bangs shielded both his scar and eyes from the view of those not truly looking. Seeing his glasses I suddenly realize that Harry no longer wears them and wonder why for a second until the true meaning of the scene hits me like a ton of bricks and I wish not for the first time that I hadn't let my "Gryffindor idiocy", as Snivelous likes to call it, take over before I had thought this through. Wasn't it enough to have been through all his betrayals once already?

Did I really have to watch him destroy everything a second time?

Alex gets called up and the sorting hat barely touches his head before it shouts "GRYFFENDOR!". He runs over to the overdramatically cheering table with a huge smile on his face and makes sure to save a seat for Ron and Harry. I remember thinking that my twin and I could finally become as inseparable as Fred and George were since there would be fewer distractions here to take Harry's attention off me.

"Potter, Harrison"

Whispers fill the hall, whispers I hadn't noticed the first time around as I had been too busy watching no one but my other half. Murmured questions that made me wonder if anyone had actually knew Harry existed before this. But that was impossible, of course people had known about my twin. He was a Potter after all and related to the Boy-Who-Lived. Even muggleborns should come into the wizarding world knowing him.

Alex gives a bright smile and thumbs up gesture to his nervous little brother who smiled shakily back in return. The hat is placed on his head by a shocked looking McGonagall. Why is she so surprised? Why are some of the teachers looking like a muggle who had just seen a ghost? Harry wasn't a ghost. He never died. After all, I was famous because I had protected my little brother from Voldemort when we were younger.

Not that I seem to have been successful once we grew up….

About three minutes later the hall goes deathly silent and Alex's hazel eyes sill with hurt that quickly turns to anger. My head bowing in acknowledgement of the horror taking place. Tears slide down my cheeks as I lose my baby brother for a third time…

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Hey everyone!**

**I believe it's been a while since I put an author's note down here and I'm sorry this installment is so short. However I wanted to ask you all three things:**

**How do you like the story? **

**Do you have any suggestions for the future of this story? Really, your input helps my writer's block/to many ideas at once problems.**

**Can someone explain to me just what a Beta is? I find myself lacking in knowledge of that subject and one of my friends made a passing comment about how I should probably get one.**

**Thanks for your support and I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time….**

…**..Bye!**


	4. Questions and Howlers

**A Potter for Each**

**Chapter three: Questions and Howlers**

The next memory I encounter is a whole lot closer to the last than the others had been, as in breakfast the next morning.

Children chat with their friends both old and newly forming. Eating their food, comparing schedules, sharing stories, and gossiping. But all of that comes to a sudden halt when Harry comes in nervously a little behind Malfoy and Zambini who don't seem to notice him… yet.

Surprising, I had thought (along with the rest of the school to my knowledge) that the "Slytherin Four" had formed with a speed similar to Dean's and Seamus' friendship. Hard to believe that it wasn't given how well and fast the pureblooded gits had stolen my twin from me. Then again the "Golden Trio" hadn't been formed in one night either… nor Rome for that matter.

Malfoy and Zambini sit down next to Parkinson and Greengrass wile Harry hurries off amongst the whispering to sit far away from everyone by himself. Nott doesn't seem to have even made an entrance… Wait, he just sat down next to Bulstrode with his DADA textbook…

…How in the world did they get together in the first place?

The sight of a howler heading towards the scared lonely little boy isn't nearly as amusing now as it had been the first time around. In fact I feel ashamed of Alex who has pointed out the Potter family Owl to Ron and remarks on how "_the snake_" deserves what the red envelope has in store for him and more. I can't believe I actually _said_ that as I remember just what was in that letter. It doesn't matter that at this point I know that I had decided Harry was in need of redemption and a re-sort before I allowed him to be my twin again…

… No child should have to hear what was currently headed towards the end of the Slytherin table.

Harry's hands shake as he takes the letter from the owl that then flies over to Alex with a rather large parcel for a gift giving holiday let alone the day after having gotten to Hogwarts. Everyone stares at my brother as Dad's voice suddenly fills the Great Hall loud and furious.

**HARRISION JAMES POTTER**

**HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE THE FIRST SNAKE IN THE POTTER FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK HOW THIS WILL REFLECT ON US? ON YOUR BROTHER? OF COURSE NOT! YOU NEVER DO YOU IDIOTIC, HORRIBLE, DISCUSTING, WASTE OF SPACE! YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN INCONSOULABLE SINCE THE NEWS CAME! WE HAVE TRIED AND TRIED TO PUT AN OUCE OF HONOR AND MORALITY INTO YOU FOR YEARS AND OBVIOUSY YOU ARE JUST TO DARK FOR US TO DO SO! YOUR MOTHER THOUGHT WE COULD SAVE YOU BUT I KNEW YOU WERE A CREEPY DISCUSTING MONSTER! DO NOT EVEN THINK OF COMING HOME FOR ANY BREAKS OR WRITING TO US WE ARE THROUGH HEARING YOUR BLOODY LIES! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU HAD DIED THAT NIGHT INSTEAD OF TAINTING OUR NOBLE FAMILY WITH YOUR EVIL WAYS!**

And on that note the howler burst into flames as it fell to the table. Silence falls over the entire hall as Harry stands up from his seat, head down and obviously holding back sobs, than races out of there as fast as he can.

The memory fades into the next as one single person begins to laugh in the otherwise speechless hall…

… One eleven year old Alexander Charles Potter….

- Line -

**Hello Everyone!**

**In response to Sonnenfrost's review I would like to say that I use the word "Lost" in a relatively loose sense in chapter 3. In the 17 wear old Alexander's mind he lost his brother twice. The most obvious time being when Harrison disappeared at the end of their fourth year and was presumed dead. However, as he was (At that point, and probably for a little while longer though I believe he is definitely waking up from his illusions) ignorant of a lot of what was going on around him growing up, Alex sees Harrison being sorted into Slytherin as the ultimate betrayal and the first time he "Lost" Harry. As this was the first time the actual Harrison went completely against the Harry that Alex had formed in his mind of his little brother being. Even at eleven he had illusions about Harry's life due to the limited exposure to each other that their parents allowed. 17 year old Alex is watching that happen all over again. Does that clear things up? Also thank you all who have reviewed, I love you all! Until next time…**

…**Bye!**


	5. Potter and Nott

**A Potter for Each**

**Chapter Four – Potter and Nott**

Disgusted with himself Alex takes in his new surroundings. The room was made of stone and though he was quite certain that he was now in the dungeons… the Slytherin common rooms even… the place seemed to warm and inviting for a snake nest.

The two side walls held evenly spaced out large oriental fireplaces with two torches posted nicely on either side of a large bookcase between each set of fireplaces. The dim green light cast by the flames created a much calmer vibe then that of the golden flames in Gryffindor tower. Each fireplace was surrounded by an identical set of black seating that consisted of one sofa and two armchairs. On each one sat a silver throw pillow with a black snake embroidered on it. Behind him was a stretch of blank brick wall that ended abruptly with the edge of a large notice board. The words "Non te deprehensam…" was written in emerald green above the notice board with an envy inspiring elegance that Alex will never have. On the board was posted not only the regular things (Rules, curfew, when quidditch tryouts were being held, password…) but also a list of every Slytherin's name with a time and date next to it, information about what to read before the next potions lesson, and that same writing going down the side.

"Semper Vestibulum unum et appareat ante

Cogita ante vos

hodie, et cras, occasiones actionum afficiunt »

The wall in front of him had two emerald green floor length tapestries hung on it each embroidered with an impressive looking black and white snake. On the stretch of wall between them was yet another phrase. "Discite a praeteritis in futura minus moriatur"

But Alex didn't care about any of that. No, what makes his hazel eyes narrow into a glare, his hands ball into tight fists, and a growl start to emerge from his throat as he shakes in anger is sitting at one of the polished hard wood table sets that are scattered throughout the center of the room. His brother sits there alone with a book out on the table in front of him what seems like about a week and a half after the howler incident. His skin is paler than ever, his frame has gotten even thinner, his emerald eyes full of wariness cry silent tears, dark bags speak of no sleep, and his bandaged hand shakes as it turns a page in the book he is reading. His hand isn't the only injury either. There is gauze wrapped around his neck and Alex knows his uniform is hiding more seeing as it was his 'pranks' that put them there. What makes Alex angry is the boy coming out from behind the left tapestry with a schoolbag slung over his shoulder and a determined look on his junior death eater face as he approaches the crying fellow first year….

… Theodore Isaac Salazar Nott the second.

A member of the Slytherin Four only seconded by Harrison James Potter himself when it came to knowing the Dark Arts. Of course that had been one of the running jokes at Hogwarts…

… Until the day it wasn't…

…Until that day last year when Nott was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the use of illegal Dark Arts spells against seven muggles resulting in their deaths. The Wizagamont charged him with other charges too and they all held but that was the one that struck Hogwarts the hardest. The students of Hogwarts had been joking about it for years but only because it was the last thing on Earth any of them thought would happen. Sure, his father was one of Voldemort's first and most proud followers and was constantly in and out of Azkaban …

… But the idea of quiet, bookworm, even-Gryffindors-can't-hate-him, unable-to-injure-a-fly, 16-year-old Theodore Nott being a Death Eater on par with Bellatrix Lestrange was as laughable as the idea that Alexander Charles Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

Said Death Eater was currently an innocent looking eleven year old sitting down a crossed from his twin.

"Harrison Potter right? I'm Theodore Nott, but most people call me Theo, Theodore is my Father." He says with a shy smile on his face, reaching into his bag for the first year transfiguration textbook. Harry looks up, drying his eyes on the sleeve of his robe. A look of confusion on his face he nods.

"Yes, is there something you need?"

"Not really, I just wanted some company for a little while." The two first years sit there reading in comfortable silence and Alex blinks startled…

…How _had _these two kids in front of him now become what they had in the future?

**Hey Everyone! **

**I bet you weren't expecting an update so soon but as I just missed two updates I kind of cheated and cut this weeks into two parts and have unearthed my notebook with the second part of my Hetalia fic 'Unnoticed' in it. But that will not be up until later in the week. Currently I am working on writing the next part of my Prince of Tennis piece 'From the Mind of Ryoma Echizen'. But that's coming slowly as I want to add the rest of the Seigaku regulars along with a few others (maybe) and managed to lose my notes on the fic causing the last instalment to happen before it was supposed to Opps. Yeah, I think it will still work out… Anyway! I hope you like A Potter for Each. Reviews and questions are of course always appreciated. **

**Latin to English translations**

**Non te deprehensam – Don't get caught**

**Semper Vestibulum unum et appareat ante – Always show a united front**

**Cogita ante vos – think before you do**

**hodie, et cras, occasiones actionum afficiunt – Actions today affect ****opportunities****tomorrow**

**Discite a praeteritis in futura minus moriatur – Learn from the past so that less may die in the future.**

**Until Next time…**

…**Bye!**


	6. Slytherin Four Formed

**A Potter for Each**

**Summary: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter five: Slytherin Four Formed**

Alex watches as the weeks go by and though his brother and Nott get closer to each other by the day he feels as if he is missing something. Something important that was happening between the scenes of classes, studying, and bullying that he was being faced with. It is after watching a potions lesson where Alex remembers Snape being particularly nasty to him that he realizes…

… Outside of him and Nott Harry doesn't exist…

… Sure, physically Harrison James Potter is there at Hogwarts; but no one talks to him. The rumors are nasty (Alex flinches at the fact that over half of them were started by him), the injuries are hospital wing worthy (Not that Harry ever goes to Madam Pomphrey), and the tears he sees streaming down his twin's face are real though unwitnessed even Nott not including that first time they had spent time together. But no one acknowledges him outside of that. Avoiding the small eleven-year-old with as much effort as most of the school puts into getting close to the Boy-Who-Lived. Although for some reason the Slytherins are more subtle about it. Used to the loud and obvious exclusions that happen quite often in his house of the brave and loyal scarlet lions, Alex finds it hard to believe that someone who will help his brother hide and/or heal his injuries would at the same time be so cold and not exactly cruel but… uncaring? He guesses, after watching as yet another sixth year performs the spell to close up a nasty gash on Harry's arm, even taking the time to spell the robe's sleeve clean and mending the rip in it before straightening up and walking out of the dark unnoticed alcove without having ever having spoken to the boy she was helping.

However it isn't as if Harry doesn't help with the school isolation against him. The fact enforced by his twin's first meeting with his head of house where the two spend an hour in near complete silence as Snape corrects all of Harry's essays using that evil tiny scrawl of his then hands it back to the still first year. Though the way the dungeon bat looks at Harry with softened almost slightly worried eyes and asks in a low nearing gentle voice how the boy was doing scares Alex. How in the world cold the greasy git seem to care about ANYONE? The seventeen-year-old holds his breath waiting for this eleven-year-old version of his twin to tell the potions master about what was going on only to watch as said boy claims that "everything is going as well as could be expected" with a convincing smile on his face that didn't seem to work very well on the professor. "Remember that I'm here for you to talk to when you are ready Snakelet." Snape replied before Harry had left his office and the scene had changed to another of Nott and him in their favorite alcove of the library.

Alex guesses he should have guessed that the Slytherin Four would get together around Halloween. After all, it was only fair that they would form on actions taken on the same night as the Gryffindor Trio was born.

Though the way they did was shocking to him.

Discontent and fear rumbles through the Slytherins when Dumbledore says to go to their common rooms. Funny how no one else has ever seemed to think about it during or even after the event.

The troll was (supposedly) in the dungeons.

Slytherin's common room was in the dungeons.

Funny how Alex hadn't thought of that until now…

Defeated looking prefects tell the students to stay together and follow them praying that nothing will go wrong. Looking at his brother he can see Harry talking to Nott even if he can't hear the conversation over all the noise. Suddenly though Harry takes Nott's wrist and starts dragging him through the crowd to the nearest prefect. This was a seventh year death eater if Alex remembered correctly. He was sure he had seen the boy on the battlefield fighting (And losing luckily) against two members of the DA. He was standing next to Alex trying to figure out how to change the destination without getting caught by a professor.

Had any other house been located in the dungeons they would already have been taken care of. But these were Slytherins so no one cared and they would get into trouble for taking safety measures themselves.

"I can lead us to the kitchens. It's close to the dungeons but far enough away that we don't need to worry about the troll finding us on the way." Harry says and the seventh year looks at him specutively, weighing his options before nodding slowly,

"Follow me." He instruct as he turn, leading the two first years through the crowd to where the female seventh year prefect is giving orders to the other four.

"Potter claims he knows where the kitchens are." He voices in response to her raised eyebrow which then targets said Potter twin.

"Behind the portrait of a bowl of fruit on the floor right above the dungeons. You have to tickle the pear." he replies to the unspoken question and she nods, looking as thoughtful and pleased as can be expected from a 17-year-old pureblood Slytherin. Turning to the rest of the prefects she changes the plans accordingly without any more acknowledgement towards Harry.

While Ron and Alexander had been saving Hermione from a troll his twin had been eating the abandoned feast safely in the kitchens.

While the Golden Trio had gained fleeting popularity by doing something insane his twin had established a respectable place within his house by listening to their father's stories even better than the one who those stories had been told to.

Harry and Nott sit down at a table away from the chaos of students, food, and house elves with new plates of food. Their usual comfortable silent routine being interrupted by Malfoy who sits down at their small square table as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Zabini however hovers a bit behind the blond git holding his own plate of food.

"Nott, Potter." Malfoy greets with that infuriating smirk on his face and determination shining in his eyes. The two look at him questioningly for a second before nodding. Zabini seems to take this as a sign of some sort as he sits down in the last empty seat at the table.

Before long Malfoy has started complaining about Gryffindors to a half listening Harry while Nott and Zabini are debating the merits of keeping with the old traditions. Watching the small group of first years Alex can't help but become jealous…

… In five minutes they had become closer than the Golden Trio would ever be.

- Page Break -

"Run it by me one more time Har." Malfoy says and Harry sighs, it seems as if they had been at this for a while as Alex had never seen his twin looking so flustered. The table in the Slytherin common room that the two were using was filled with open textbooks, broken quills, and crumpled parchment. Zabini managing to fall asleep a crossed a nearby coach with his tie loose, uniform shirt partially unbuttoned, and his head in Nott's lap who was reading a book in one hand and stroking the dark Italian boy's hair with the other.

Said reading boy snickers and it was almost as if Ron and Hermione was in front of him, though the argument wasn't really one the two would be having as Ron would have to have been voluntarily studying (Yeah, Not going to happen.), and the jibes were more Fred and George like in a way.

"Is Little Drakey still having problems?" Nott asks in a honeyed voice and Harry groans in audible defeat as Malfoy jumps up from his seat eye twitching.

"What did you say Nott?!"

"You heard me, you've been at this for four hours already. Lights out is soon." Nott says calmly, never looking up from his book at the enraged blond.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you help me?!"

"You asked Harry to help, not me. Though if you changed that I might be able to fit it into my schedule." was the offhand reply. Alex watches Malfoy expecting him to blow up completely like Ron would have a while ago but instead he takes the parchment he had just been working on and goes to stand in front of the Nott.

"May you please help me with my essay for transfiguration?" he asks calmly as if he hadn't just been yelling at the brunette.

Nott snaps the book he was reading closed and finally looks up at the blond,

"Of course I can Dray. What seems to be the problem?" he asks with a smile on his face causing Harry and Malfoy to laugh at the sudden display of emotion.

"Here Theo I'll take your place as you help Draco." Harry offers and the two carefully switch so that Harry is being used as a pillow thus freeing Nott to help Malfoy. The blond hands harry a Defense book Alex had yet to read before going over to complain about the theory behind Transfiguration to Nott.

**Hello Everyone!**

**In response to S-Wanderer999's review I don't really see Harry as being "Evil". I'm sure that many of the people/characters that show up in this story will have a different opinion about that and voice it rather loudly as the 'years' go by for the twins but that is another thing all together. Harry is a very blurry line between the two sides because while the light side's actions pushed him into joining the Dark side you will find that he doesn't agree very much with the Dark side either. I would go into more depth but that might ruin the story for everyone sorry. As always reviews, questions, requests, and suggestions are all welcome. Until next time…**

… **Bye!**


	7. Sickening Discoveries

**A Potter for Each**

**Summery: WBWL, After believing his brother to be dead for three years Alex discovers that his twin Harry is in fact alive and a deatheater. When Harry unwillingly answers his question of why how will the supposed Boy Who Lived react, has the world's actions come back to kill them all? Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter six: Sickening Discoveries**

Winter break came and Harry, of course, didn't go home. A couple of the Slytherin's offered to stay with him but he declined those offers in polite Slytherin fashion as well as the offers for him to go home with them. It was actually a rather boring series of memories to watch, just my brother in the library being his old nearly-Ravenclaw self, and if it weren't for the colors proudly shown on his robes I would have been able to pretend he was simply a bird instead of a snake.

On Christmas he received small yet significant presents from his three _friends_ and one mysterious package that came from "Your Equal". On the bright side, it seems I now know where the true sixth horcrux had ended up being hidden...

...How had I not noticed that the locket Harry always wore around his neck looked exactly like the one everyone had been searching for over the past two or three years?

**-Page Break-**

Suddenly it is the end of the year and I see myself standing in the chamber that ended my journey down the third floor corridor. Surprised I turn around to see that the interaction, at least from this point, had been witnessed by a third party: Harrison James Potter.

"Well?" Said Quirrel impatiently "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Seeing myself now I cringe at how obviously I had lied back then.

I had seen what I had once thought to be a "Perfect" family. Myself standing in front of my parents with smiles on our faces and the knowledge tugging in the back of my mind that Harry had never even been born... If I stood in front of Erised now, would that image have changed?

I'd like to tell myself that it probably would but I'm actually not so sure...

I also see myself pull the stone out of my pocket and when my mirror self puts it back it materializes in the real world somehow. (I really need to find out how that actually happened.)

Then the whole 'Voldemort is on the back of Quirrel's head' thing happens and suddenly his words make sense.

"Don't be a fool Potter, give me the stone. I could make you great. There's still a chance, slim as it may be, for you to truly be my equal." He hisses at my eleven year old self, Harry hasn't moved from where he is standing in the shadows but his eyes are trained on the monster. The killing curse colored orbs shinning with a hope that makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"What are you talking about?!" My younger self demands and I shake my head, how could I have not seen it? How could everyone have been so wrong.

Voldemort's laughter fills the chamber, "You really don't know? Did the Old Coot really think I wouldn't notice?" Suddenly the laughter stops and his voice turns ice cold. "Kill him."

Quirrel is choking my younger self to death as Harry watched, obviously unsure of what to do. He raises his wand and mutters a spell that manages to end the professor's/Voldemort's hold on me... but also knocks me unconscious. The stone I had been pulling out of my pocket to defend myself with now clattering to his feet. Picking it up my brother turns it over in his hands, examining it.

Voldemort's eyes land on Harry and he smiles.

"Finally, give me the stone Harry Potter." he hisses, stretching his hand out for the stone and for a second my brother looks like he actually might hand it over to him."

"I could make you great you know. Together, side by side, just like the prophecy foretells. With me we could rule the world and everyone would pay for the way they have mistreated you. We're the same you see-"

He is cut off by Dumbledore and Snape entering as the scene comes to an end.

I no longer know what to think. I've only seen the first year of Hogwarts and yet all of the constints in my life have been not only threatened, but uprooted. All I know is that I'm afraid, the security that I had originally walked to the forest with gone out from under me. Which blow was worse? That I was not actually the true Boy-Who-Lived...

...Or the hesitant hope that had resided in Harry's eyes as he listened to Voldemort's little speech?

I think I'm about to be sick.

**Hello Everyone! I hope you like A Potter For Each so far. The reason it took so long is because of writers block caused by a few reviews that I ended up ignoring in order to finally type this out. However, I shall now cast a vote because of those reviews so that they aren't completely ignored as every review I receive is amazing and special to me. Should I continue as planned and have Alex (And thus us) watch the story of Harry's life through Hogwarts and up until the present, or should he simply return to the present now that he knows what he does? As mentioned, all reviews are cherished and considered, Until next time...**

**...Bye!**


End file.
